


Mourning

by tulipsinflowers



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: No Fandom Specified
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Gender Neutral, No Fandom Specified - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: Reader mourns the death of their lover.





	Mourning

Maybe if you had been quicker you could have saved them. Maybe if you had had convinced them to stay.

They would have been alive. They wouldn’t have died the way they did. If they had stayed, you wouldn’t have to be held back by police as you watched the building blow up from the roadblock a few streets away and save from the explosion.

You didn’t scream. You didn’t move. You just stared at the building level out and saw as flames engulfed it, along with _them_. 

What was their last thought? Their family? Their friends? You?

You’d never know. You let the tears fall freely as you stared down at their headstone. No matter what you had done, you couldn’t have prevented it. Or so they say.

Words of comfort? Maybe they’d click later inside your mind. But for now, you’ll just let guilt rattle your body. You’ll blame yourself for their death. And you’ll be angry at who took it from them.

For now, you’ll just lay on their grave and sob. You’ll think about how they made you happy. How you both built memories. How much you loved each other. How much they meant to you. You’ll think about it forever, and you’ll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I was feeling angsty. Sorry y’all.


End file.
